Tensión sexual no resuelta
by CheshireBear
Summary: Ino sabe que Sakura lo único que busca de ella es sexo, así que con toda su fuerza de voluntad, la rechaza una y otra vez. En medio de esta "relación" que comparten, repentinamente aparece Hinata. ¿Tendrá Ino que decidir entre un dulce amor con Hinata o el sexo salvaje y esporádico de Sakura? / Yuri. / Lemon. / Triángulo amoroso. / Mal vocabulario.
1. Chapter 1

**Pareja: **¡Aquí traigo un **yuri**! ¿Os gusta el yuri, chicas? A los chicos parece ser que sí xD Aunque no sé si este fic tendrá mucho éxito, porque no veo mucho chico por aquí... ._. _¡A lo que iba! _Esto es un **SakuHinaIno** o **InoHinaSaku** o _comocoñoquierasllamarlo._ Bien, para los lerdos(?), es una especie de triángulo amoroso [- _Le van los tríos_ (?)] entre **Sakura Haruno**, **Ino Yamanaka** y **Hinata Hyûga**.

**Advertencias:** _¡Oh baby!_ (?) ¡Es guarro al extremo! ... No, a ver, con seriedad... Contiene _lenguaje obsceno y de tóh, también lemon yuri, trío, juguetes sexuales_(?),... Ah, creo que es ligeramente **AU**. Porque lo escribí hace tiempo y _ni zorra idea de lo que estaba pensando_, hoyga.

**Disclaimers:** Ya sabéis, tóh es de Kishi sempai. **3**

**Nota del autor: **Jola :_D(?) Solo decir una cosilla pequeñosa... **NO** odio a Sakura Haruno ni a ningún personaje de Naruto, ¿**_m'entiendes_**? El fic es así, desde el punto de vista de una Ino un poco salidilla (?), pero no porque ella le diga golfa a Saku me tiene que caer mal a mí. Así que, amantes de la pelirrosa, **no me matéis 3** Que a mi _mientras no me enseñéis_ SasuSaku, **soy eternamente feliz.** :3

* * *

No hacen nada en la tele, vaya asco. Encima hace un calor insoportable.

Ayer fue el cumpleaños de Sasuke y declaró su compromiso con Naruto. Sí, con _Naruto_. Un **hombre**. Yo que creía que al fin tenía una oportunidad con él…

Ding, dong. El timbre, ¿a estas horas? Es la 1:03 de la madrugada. Solo podía ser una persona…

-_Anda, hola, Sakura-chan._ –Mi molesta vecina. Una pelirrosa de ojos color jade. Hermosa, pero terriblemente zorra.

-_Hola, Ino-san._ –Un camisón que parecía una camiseta de lo corto que era, solo llevaba eso.- _Solo venía a hacerte compañía. ¿Puedo?_

-_Claro, pasa._

Qué idiota soy. Ya sé lo que ella quiere y aún así la dejo pasar. Su camisón es transparente, se le ven los pechos.

Le miro inconscientemente el trasero. Maldita guarra… No lleva bragas. Hace más calor que antes, qué asco.

-_Ino-san, ¿estabas viendo…esto?_ –Sakura mira divertida la pantalla titilante. Sigo su mirada.

-_¿¡Pero qué…!_ –Ahí, en la gran pantalla de mi televisor, había dos personas, desnudas. Sí, era **porno**.- _Yo-yo… yo no estaba viendo eso._

-_No pasa nada, Ino._ –Se ríe.- _¿Puedo tutearte, verdad?_

-_Claro…Etto… ¿Dónde está el mando?_ –Me pongo a buscarlo entre los cojines del sofá donde estaba tumbada. Maldito mando, aparece de una vez. Sakura se pone a mi lado a revolver los cojines buscando el mando perdido.

Sakura. Un nombre demasiado bonito para alguien como ella. No quiero decir que Sakura Haruno sea fea, en realidad es bonita. Pero demasiado golfa. Se habrá tirado a medio pueblo y creo que ahora va a por mí. Qué se habrá creído; igual piensa que voy a caer en sus sucios trucos de seducción. Los cuales está llevando a cabo ahora mismo.

Seguro que ya sabe que sus gestos son demasiado exagerados como para estar buscando un mando en el sofá. Me roza los pezones con los brazos, me jadea al oído… Lo peor es que ahora que me doy cuenta está funcionando. Podría rayar hielo con mis pezones.

Para colmo está la tele. El volumen está un poco más alto de lo normal y los estridentes gemidos de la hembra en celo de la peli porno me están poniendo nerviosa, en el sentido más explícito de la palabra. Para rematar la escena, Sakura se apoya "con inocencia" en mi trasero para levantarse. Sus dedos acaban de tocar algo más que mi trasero. Pervertida, zorra pervertida.

-_Lo tengo, Ino._ –Dice con cara triunfal Sakura.

Ahora que me fijo bien ella derrocha una tierna inocencia; falsa, por supuesto. Sigo creyendo que para que se le aguante un tampón se tiene que poner celo… Bueno, la cuestión es que tiene una cierta inocencia que me hace sentirme posesiva sobre ella.

-_Muy bien, Sakura-chan._ –¿Por qué he puesto ese tono tan…raro? Intentemos arreglarlo.- _Sakura, etto…_

-_Sí, tranquila. Ahora cambio._ –Cambia. Otro canal en el que hacen porno; esta vez una chica le hace una felación… A otra chica.- _Oe, esta está bien. ¿Qué te parece, Ino?_

Hace tanto que no veo porno. Me gusta más el lésbico. ¿Por qué? No lo sé, me pone más. De repente me sobresalto; noto unas manos que me rodean la cintura y los labios carnosos de Sakura rozándome el cuello. Mi vello se eriza al instante.

-_Sakura, ¿qué haces?_ –Lucho por intentar mantener firme mi voz pero… No mucho puedo hacer.

-_Ino, hagámoslo._ –Giro la cabeza para mirarla. Sus ojos me corresponden. Se ve inocente, pero en sus ojos se ve lujuria.- _No puedo aguantar ver esas cosas en la tele. Vamos, Ino, no me hagas sufrir._

Me separo y lo pienso. Sakura sabe que yo lo estoy planteando y me deja pensar. Yo… También estoy que me salgo, la verdad. Pero es Sakura, la puta de todo el pueblo. Sí, ya, pero ¿cuánto hace que no tengo relaciones con nadie? Estaba esperando para no ganarme mala fama delante de Sasuke, pero ahora que está con Naruto no hay nada que hacer. Joder, estoy caliente y con Sakura dispuesta a dejarse hacer. Pero mis principios… _A la mierda mis principios._

Le agarro el pelo por detrás atrayéndola hasta mis labios y la beso ferozmente. Deslizo la mano izquierda por debajo de su fino camisón hasta llegar a su pecho derecho y cuando lo alcanzo lo aprieto fuerte, provocando un gemido a Sakura; el cual es acallado con mi beso. No hay amor en mi beso, tampoco ella expresa ese sentimiento. Solo una lujuria que por mi parte ha estado reprimida durante mucho tiempo. Por parte de Sakura... Yo creo que ella iba derrochando lujuria siempre.

Seguimos unidas por el beso mientras en la tele aún está el canal porno. Me quedo sin aire y me separo. Sakura me mira, ¿qué espera? Oh, bueno. Sé lo que quiere. Y cuando estoy a punto de tumbarla en el sofá... Suena el timbre de casa. Oh mierda, quién será esa persona tan oportuna.

-_Sakura-chan, ves al baño._ -Es lo primero que pienso para esconderla.

-_...Vale._

Sakura vacila un poco y después se va rápidamente al baño. Cierra la puerta intentando no hacer ruido. Vuelve a sonar el timbre.

-_¡Ya voy, ya voy!_ -Apago la tele, sea quien sea no creo que le parezca normal que esté viendo eso...

Me dirijo a la puerta y abro un poco. Puedo reconocer a la chica que está frente a mi puerta. Piel pálida, cabello negro azulado, ojos de un blanco perla extraño,...

-_Hinata._ -Me quedo perpleja. ¿Qué hace ella aquí y a estas horas?

-_Ino... Ino-san._ -Hinata baja la cabeza y se pone a sollozar, tapándose los ojos con el reverso de la mano.

-_Oh vamos..._ -Me acerco y la abrazo.-_ Anda, pasa._

Entramos mientras ella sigue llorando. Dirijo una mirada fugaz al lavabo y veo un ojo color jade en la rendija de la puerta medio abierta. Miro a Sakura haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza, intentando que se oculte de nuevo. Me hace caso y cierra la puerta.

Hinata se sienta en el sofá con los ojos rojos por las lágrimas, intentándo serenarse un poco. Parece muy triste, y creo adivinar lo que le pasa.

-_Es por lo de Naruto, ¿verdad?_ -Lo digo lentamente, para no hacerle daño. Sé que ella ama a Naruto.

-_¿Cómo lo sabes, Ino-san?_ -Su cabeza se levanta repentinamente, mostrando un suave rubor en sus mejillas que la hace parecer más adorable aún.

-_Bueno, es obvio. Él te gustaba, ¿no es así? Y como Sasuke y él hicieron pública su relación hace poco pensé que estarías dolida._

La pelinegra se queda asimilando lo que digo, como si en su mente mis palabras se escucharan unos segundos más tarde. Entonces responde.

-_Sí, supongo que es por eso. Pero yo..._ -Vuelve a bajar la mirada, es un gesto muy típico de Hinata.- _Yo tenía ganas de verte, Ino-san._

Eso me coge desprevenida. Hinata quería verme. Y lo dice así, tan sugerente. ¿Es que quiere que la viole? Además, Sakura está en el baño aún... ¿En qué sentido puede decir eso Hina-chan? Suspiro. Como sea... Por probar...

Le acaricio el rostro con mi mano y me clava su blanca mirada. Entreabre los labios, ¿me está pidiendo que la bese? Vale, está decidido. Intento besarla y si se deja... Ya veré qué hago.

Y justo cuando comienzo a acercarme a su rostro, me habla.

-_Ino-san... Yo... Me siento rara y creo que será mejor irme a mi casa de nuevo._ -Se levanta precipitadamente.- _Etto... Gracias por escucharme y... Siento haberte molestado tan tarde. Seguro que Neji-kun me está buscando. Uhm... Adiós._

Se ha ido, sin más. _Kusso_... Aunque Sakura sigue en el baño. Me levanto del sofá y voy al baño. Antes de entrar pongo la oreja en la puerta porque se oyen pequeños jadeos de dentro. Sí, Sakura está jadeando. ¿Qué hace? Solo de pensarlo me sonrojo. Vaya una zorra. Abro la puerta finalmente.

Y ahí está; Sakura Haruno, en el suelo de mi baño metiendo y sacando de su "flor" uno de mis vibradores. Seguro que vio mi cara de "¿_pero qué coño...?_" porque paró en seco.

-_Ino, gomene, pero no me puedes tener aquí encerrada dejándome así y con todos estos juguetes sexuales sin esperarte algo así._ -Sakura intenta excusarse. Y yo no sé qué hacer, si echarle la bronca y ponerle de patitas en la calle o unirme a ella, que sería lo mejor.

Entonces recuerdo mis principios. "Regla número uno: _no acostarse con zorras como Sakura Haruno_". Pero la miro y... ¡No, vale ya! Tengo que ser coherente. Ella es Sakura, mi vecina. La que se acuesta con todo Konoha. Tomo una decisión, trago saliva y comienzo a hablar.

-_Pues si no puedes resistirse vete a tu casa y te pajeas allí, que es lo mismo._ -No, no me puedo arrepentir de esta decisión. De verdad, es lo mejor.

-_Oee, Ino, tampoco hace falta que te pongas así. _-Aún así después de decir esto, Sakura se levanta. Deja el vibrador empapado en la tapa del váter y sale por la puerta del baño.- _Estaré en mi casa, esperando._

Sonríe y sale de mi casa. Me quedo mirando la puerta y me arrepiento. Si me puse esa regla de "_no acostarse con zorras como Sakura Haruno_" fue por una razón. Sakura me pone. Desde el primer día que me vino a dar "la bienvenida" por ser nueva en el edificio, su típica bienvenida. Su cara fue un poema al ver que yo era una mujer y que no tenía muchas posibilidades si yo era heterosexual.

Sí, yo era heterosexual. Pero desde ese día algo se me removió dentro. Yo quería acostarme con Sakura... No, **TENÍA** que acostarme con ella. No es amor, es una atracción insconciente . Mi cuerpo necesita tener contacto con el suyo ni que sea una sola vez. Contacto sexual, nada de amor. Tan solo eso.

* * *

¿Os ha sonado a parida? xDDDDDDDDDDDD Vaaale, traeré más, tranquilidad. (?) -_Huye de las tomatadas_(?).-


	2. Chapter 2

-_Pipipipí._

El despertador acaba de sonar, pero yo ya estoy despierta desde hace rato. Me giro en la cama y miro el despertador. Las siete de la mañana, tengo que ir a trabajar. Me levanto con pocas ganas y voy al baño.

Casi no he podido dormir esta noche. Me acosté tarde y pasaron muchas cosas. Ahora veré a Sakura y a Hinata. Sakura es una doctora de bastante prestigio y Hinata una enfermera, como yo. Las tres trabajamos en el hospital público de Konoha, curando a ninjas heridos y lo que se ponga por delante.

-_Kusso..._ -Me miro en el espejo y veo que tengo unas oscuras ojeras debajo de mis ojos.

Entonces llaman al timbre. ¿A estas horas de la mañana? Me parece que ya sé quien es... Voy a la puerta y abro.

Sí, Sakura está ahí, frente a mi puerta con un plato de tortitas en las manos y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-_Ino, siento lo de ayer. Te tuve hasta muy tarde despierta..._ -Parece que Sakura-chan se vuelve más sensata de día. Tiene que serlo, en su trabajo es muy importante la sensatez.- _Te he traido un poco de desayuno._

-_Gracias, Sakura._ -Carraspeo un poco. Aún estoy medio dormirda.- _Etto... No hacía falta, en serio... Pasa._

Ella hace caso a mi petición y entra en la casa mientras voy hacía el lavabo a lavarme la cara y peinarme. Después me visto y salgo al salón para comer el (seguramente) delicioso desayuno.

Sakura observa como cojo cada cachito de tortita y me lo meto en la boca. Me pone nerviosa con esa mirada. Aún así hago como si no me diera cuenta hasta que acabo de comer.

-_Estaba buenísimo._ -Suspiro casi sin darme cuenta.

-_Me alegro._ -Sakura me mira con cara pícara y hace que me sonroje. Lo nota y se mira el reloj de la muñeca. - _Ya son las ocho menos cuarto, tendríamos que irnos ya._

-_Ah, claro._ -Recojo el plato de la mesa y lo llevo al lavaplatos.- _Sakura, te devolveré el plato en cuanto esté limpio._

-_Vale._ -La kunoichi se levanta y va hacia la puerta.- _Te espero fuera._

Asiento con la cabeza y sale de casa dejando la puerta abierta. Agarro mi bolso y le sigo. Sakura me espera en la calle. Su pelo rosado brilla con la luz del sol y se ve precioso, como sus ojos color jade. Mientras me dirijo hacia ella la miro fijamente sin que se dé cuenta y cuando llego, nos vamos de camino al hospital.

Cuando llegamos al hospital vimos a Hinata en la recepción y nos saludó con la cabeza. Cuando miré a la ojiblanca me desvió la mirada, sonrojada. Mierda, para qué intentaría nada con ella...

-_¡Sakura-sama! _-Alguien llamaba a Sakura desde el pasillo a nuestra izquierda.- _La necesitamos en quirófano ahora, hay un herido grave._

-_Dejo mi bolso y voy inmediatamente._ -La pelirrosa fua a dejar su bolsa a recepción conmigo detrás.

-_Sakura, si necesitas mi ayuda..._

-_No, tranquila, Ino._ -Me sonríe.- _Si las cosas se complican le diré a algún enfermero que vaya a buscarte._

-_De acuerdo..._

Veo desde la entrada de la recepción como Sakura se aleja por el pasillo. De día parece otra persona. Seria, educada, sensata,... De noche en cambio se muestra como es realmente, la prostituta de todos... y todas. ¿Por qué me busca si soy una mujer? Sé que ella se ha acostado con otras mujeres pero... ¿Yo? Soy su amiga de la infancia.

Perdimos el contacto después de la escuela ninja. Fuimos rivales por Sasuke... Que tontas fuimos al no darnos cuenta de que él amaba a Naruto. En realidad era tan obvio. Siempre intentaban esquivar a la gente cuando iban juntos. De hecho ya había rumores sobre ellos, pero claro, lo desmentían. Alguna gente no ve bien la homosexualidad... Qué tontería.

Salgo de mis pensamientos y me encuentro con la mirada de Hinata. Joder, qué susto. Me está mirando, como si quisiera decirme algo, mordiéndose el labio inferior y con un leve rubor en su rostro. Vale, ya no puedo esperar más.

-_Hinata, ¿quieres de-...?_

-_¡Ino-san, por favor, ven!_ -No me dió elección, me cogió del brazo y me llevó al cuarto de al lado de recepción.

La Hyuga cerró la puerta cuando acabamos de entrar. Se quedó allí, delante de la puerta con la mirada baja. ¿_Hola_? Estoy en el trabajo, espero una respuesta a este acto estúpido.

**...**

Respuesta que no llega por lo que veo.

-_Oye, tengo que trabajar... Me tengo que ir. Sakura tiene una emergencia y ..._

-_Ino._ -La azabache dice mi nombre aún con la cabeza baja y me vuelve a cortar la frase.- _¿Te gusta Sakura-san?_

-_¿Qué?_ -Me deja con la boca abierta. ¿Que si me gusta Sakura? **¿SAKURA?** Oh Dios.- _Eso no tiene sentido, Hinata. ¿Por qué me tendría que gustar Sakura?_

-_Pu-pues porque ayer cuando fui a tu casa la ví en el baño._ -El corazón me da un vuelvo y me sonrojo.- _Cuando la vi entendí que allí molestaba y me fui..._

-_No es lo que parece._ -¿No tengo otra cosa mejor y menos típica que decir?

-_¡Pero yo la vi allí! ¡En ropa interior! Y escondida... _-Levantó la cabeza un momento y pude ver ¿lágrimas?- _Y-yo..._

¿Por qué llora? ¿Tanto le afecta que me estuviera liando con Sakura...? Bueno, seguro que no fue muy agradable ver a Sakura escondida en mi baño y... Un momento. No es normal que Hinata piense que me gusten las mujeres. Todos saben que yo amaba a Sasuke.

-_Hinata, sabes que me gusta Sasuke-kun. Además, Sakura es una mujer y yo..._

-_¿Es que dos mujeres no pueden amarse?_ -Lo dice muy seria y con el ceño fruncido. Nunca había visto a la tímida e introvertida Hinata con esa expresión. Pero no solo su expresión me confunde, sino también sus palabras.

-_Etto... Sí, claro que pueden amarse... _-No sé que decir.

Hinata sigue mirándome con una expresión seria en su rostro. Yo no sé donde meterme, esa mirada me incomoda. Ahora soy yo quien bajo la mirada, nos hemos cambiado los roles.

-_Claro que pueden amarse. D-de echo yo... Y-yo te lo mostraré..._ -Vuelve la Hinata de siempre. Espera. ¿Qué acaba de decir?

-_¿A qué te refieres con de...?_ -No puedo continuar. Unos suaves y cálidos labios se posan en los mios tímidamente. Pues bueno, has comenzado tú, pequeña Hinata. Así que ahora no intentes pararme.

Su beso tan solo consistía en juntar nuestros labios, pero quiero algo más; así que mi lengua entra en su boca sin miramientos y la explora. Sus ojos color perla se abren de pronto e intenta separar nuestras bocas. Ya dije que no iba a parar; paso mis manos por su cintura y uno nuestros cuerpos.

De mucho no sirve mi acción, porque me quedo sin aire y me tengo que separar. No quiero que hable para intentar pararme y voy directa a su níveo cuello.

Entonces, de repente, una luz llena el cuartito donde estábamos de claridad.

Dos chicas contemplan perplejas la comprometida escena. Una de ellas sonrie maliciosamente, saca un móvil de su uniforme de enfermera y lo sostiene a unos centímetros de su rostro.

-_Decid **¡patata!**_ -Un flash nos deslumbra y las dos enfermeras salen corriendo mientras se rien maléficamente.

Me he quedado helada. Esa foto no tardará en salir a la luz. Sakura se dará cuenta y no querrá acostarse conmigo.

**...**

¿¡Y a mi que más me da si esa zorra quiere o no acostarse conmigo!

Estoy tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que cuando salgo de ellos veo que Hinata ya no está entre mis brazos. La veo correr a lo lejos del pasillo.

**_Joder._**


	3. Chapter 3

No voy a seguirla, no tendría sentido. Seguro que se ha escondido para que yo no la encuentre.

Salgo del cuartito y ocupo el lugar de Hinata, de recepcionista. Mierda, esto es muy aburrido... Pero no quiero que despidan a Hinata por no estar en su lugar de trabajo. Si preguntan simplemente diré que no se encontraba bien y fue al baño...

-_Ino, ¿me escuchas o no? _-¿Qué? Alguien me llama; levanto la cabeza sin ganas. Me encuentro con el rostro de Sakura muy cerca del mío, sonriendo pícaramente.- _¿No querías ayudarme en la "operación"...?_

-_Sí, pero yo debería ocupar el sitio de Hinata, se encontraba mal y se fue al baño... _-Su sonrisa, no me gusta _ESA_ sonrisa tan, tan... Lasciva.

-_No importa, le diré a alguien que ocupe su lugar, tan solo ven._ -Me coge del brazo sin darme ninguna explicación más. Ya sé lo que quiere, en realidad...

Me lleva por los pasillos. El hospital es muy grande pero Sakura es una doctora que siempre se tiene que estar moviendo por los pasillos, así que lo conoce muy bien, a diferencia de mi.

Estamos en el ala oeste del hospital, justo la que menos conozco ya que yo suelo trabajar en la parte este. Pasillos y más pasillos que no conozco. Pasamos a través de muchas puertas y giramos muchas esquinas. ¿De verdad es tan grande el hospital?

Por fin. Sakura se ha parado en una puerta, pero no entra. Resoplo, ya me estoy hartando, pero espero un poco más. Sakura se gira con una gran sonrisa en la cara, una sonrisa divertida y lasciva. ¿Qué le pasa ahora? Entramos.

-_¿¡Pero qué...!_ -No salen palabras de mi boca. Estoy toda roja, seguro.

Sakura mira mi rostro esperando mi siguiente reacción al ver lo que había dentro de aquella habitación. ¿Que qué hay? Bueno, solo es una habitación normal y corriente con Hinata en medio atada y desnuda. _Solo_ eso.

-_¿Qué te parece?_ -La doctora pelirrosa señala a Hinata, que está encima de una camilla.-_ Ella vino buscándome para esto._

-_Pe-pe-pero..._ -Idiota, deja de tartamudear. Cojo aire.- _Pero Hinata... Ella... O sea, ¿qué le has hecho?_

-_Solo lo que ella me pidió._ -Se cruza de brazos pasando su peso a una pierna y sonríe pervertidamente.- _Se ve que no era tan santa, las mata callando._

Se ríe. ¿Cómo se puede reír? Cualquiera que entrara ahora mismo en esta habitación, pensaría que la estamos torturando o algo por el estilo. ¿Hinata las mata callando?

Sacudo la cabeza intentando aclarar las ideas y vuelvo a mirar a esa chica jadeante de la camilla. Claro que es Hinata, quién va tener sino esos ojos color perla que me miran de esa manera...

-_¿Vas a decir algo o no? I-no-san..._ -Me susurra al oído y remarca cada sílaba de mi nombre. Me estremezco y cierro los ojos sonrojándome de nuevo.

Pasa el reverso de sus dedos por las curvas de mi cintura. Me hace cosquillas y sin querer suspiro. Noto como se ríe levemente detrás de mi. Soy idiota, pensará que me puede dominar. **Pues no.**

Cojo sus manos y me doy la vuelta. La abrazo y acerco nuestros rostros, mirándola seriamente a los ojos. Ella aún sigue con esa sonrisa de prepotencia, cosa que me molesta.

"_¿Con que esas tenemos?_" susurro con voz sensual. Ella asiente lentamente poniendo su cabeza de lado. Vale, sí, es demasiado hermosa; demasiado hermosa para una chica. En fin, irresistible.

Junto mis labios con los suyos y Sakura parece otra. Hace que le suelte las manos y me coge mi rostro con ellas besándome fieramente. Se pega tanto a mi, noto todas sus curvas pero las quiero sentir mejor.

Meto mis manos bajo su camiseta de tirantes blanca que lleva debajo de la bata para tocar su fina piel casi translúcida. Es tan suave... Mis dedos viajan de arriba abajo, de lado a lado, en círculos, rozando con las yemas de mis dedos toda la superfície de su espalda.

Estamos tan concentradas en los besos y las caricias que no oímos un jadeo suave que se oye a nuestro lado hasta que se convierte en una respiración nerviosa, aspirando y expirando fuertemente.

Paramos de repente y miramos hacia la fuente del sonido. Es Hinata, está jadeando como si se ahogase.

Mierda, es verdad, Hinata tiene asma.

Sakura y yo nos separamos rápidamente y vamos hacia Hinata.

-_Ino, désatala, rápido._ -La Sakura doctora resurge.- _Tenemos que darle su medicina, pero así no nos la podemos llevar._

-_Sí._ -Yo también tengo que mantener la calma aunque por dentro estoy muriendo de preocupación.

En tan solo unos segundos ya estamos corriendo por los pasillos por donde vinimos antes. Sakura está concentrada solo en Hinata. En estos momentos es muy profesional. Bueno, tiene que serlo.

Llegamos a recepción y giramos hacia la ala norte. De paso miro la recepción. Estan las chicas que nos hicieron la foto antes, pero ahora con cara de preocupación. Después tendría que hablar con ellas. Primero está Hinata, que jadea extraño. Se le acaba el oxígeno.

Sakura abre de golpe la puerta de la sala y deja la camilla para dirigirse a un armario buscando la medicina de Hinata, pero cuando miro a Hinata, ya no respira.

-_¡Mierda, no respira!_ -Me acerco corriendo para hacerle la maniobra de reanimación.- _¡Hinata, no te mueras!_


	4. Chapter 4

-_¿Me puedes traer algo fresco para beber, Hinata?_

Ha pasado ya un mes desde el incidente con Hinata. Desde ese momento, estoy algo más sobreprotectora con ella. Simplemente no quiero que le pase lo mismo que hace un mes.

Ahora ella se pasa casi todos los días en mi casa, incluso a veces duerme conmigo, es como si estuviésemos saliendo. Aunque eso sí, una relación casta y pura, porque de sexo, nada.

-_Ahora mismo, Ino._ -La peliazul me sonríe tiernamente desde la puerta de la cocina y vuelve a entrar para buscar algún refresco. Hace demasiada calor en Julio.

Mientras nosotras dos llevamos una vida "en pareja", Sakura sigue a su ritmo, encandilando a la gente para que se acuesten con ella. Aunque siempre que ve a Hinata entrar y salir de mi casa me mira algo recelosa... Una presa perdida, pensará. O dos.

Hinata sale de la cocina con un vaso de zumo de naranja y me lo da. Yo lo bebo y ella me mira de mientras con su persistente y tímida sonrisa. A veces me pregunto qué estará pensando, siempre en silencio.

Cuando acabo la bebida, ella coge el vaso y vuelve a la cocina. Oigo cómo enciende el grifo y se pone a fregar. Ella es como una asistenta, solo que sin pagarle. No entiendo por qué quiere estar en mi casa y limpiarla. Aunque bueno, si eso le hace olvidarse de Naruto está bien.

Respecto a lo de nuestra vida cotidiana... Digo que no hay sexo, aunque yo tampoco he intentado nada con ella. Al fin y al cabo somos dos chicas, y ella ama a Naruto. Además, me lo dejó muy claro esa noche que vino a mi casa llorando e intenté besarla. No quiso, se fue corriendo, literalmente.

Así que, aquí estoy, con una hermosa chica siendo "mi sirvienta", una pelirrosa ninfómana buscándome y con unas ganas de sexo irresistibles. Pero, ¿qué hacer? Hinata no querría y tampoco quiero someterme a Sakura. Eso podría enfadar a Hinata.

-_Ding dong._ -Y el timbre hace su aparición en medio de mis pensamientos.

Antes de que pueda levantarme si quiera, ya está Hinata en la puerta, abriéndola y sacando la cabeza para ver quién es. Sus palabras hacen que se revuelva mi interior.

-_Ah, hola, Sakura._ -Se puede notar cómo sonríe Hinata tan solo al oírla hablar.- _¿Qué te trae por aquí?_

-_He venido a visitaros. ¿Molesto?_ -Dice Sakura, aún en la puerta.

Se oye cómo se abre la puerta y como entrar las dos mientras conversan sobre cosas banales. Me incorporó lentamente en el sofá hasta quedar sentada e intento colocar mi escasa ropa de la forma más correcta posible para que la pelirosa no piense cosas indecentes. O por lo menos lo intento.

-_Hola, Ino._ -Sakura esboza esa hermosa sonrisa tan suya mientras me mira pícaramente. Entiendo a lo que ha venido.

-_¿Queréis algo?_ -Dice Hinata, servicial, mientras se dirige a la cocina.

-_Hmm.. Sí, por favor, prepara té, Hinata._ -Le digo mientras ella asiente y se adentra de nuevo en la cocina.

Entonces, Sakura y yo nos miramos. La tensión sexual entre nosotras ha llegado a tal punto que incluso puedo ver qué cosas quiere hacer conmigo. Y eso no me molesta en absoluto.

Sin mediar palabra, se me acerca sinuosamente, apoyando su mano izquierda en mi abdomen y subiéndola con una lujuria que parece reprimida. Acerca su rostro al mío, con intención de fundirnos en un intenso y pasional beso cuando, de repente, se oye la dulce voz de Hinata desde la cocina.

-_¿Queréis también galletas?_ -Pregunta, inocente, mientras Sakura y yo nos separamos con la rapidez típica de las kunoichis.

-_P-pues ..._ -Miro a Sakura, esperando que conteste ella ya que yo apenas me he enterado de lo que la ojiblanca ha preguntado.

-_Sí, sí, queremos._ -Responde la pelirosa, rápidamente.

Oímos como Hinata rebusca entre los muebles de la cocina mientras nos miramos jadeantes. ¿Por qué nunca llegamos a nada más? Siempre hay algo que nos impide seguir...

Sakura frunce el ceño, se levanta y se sacude la ropa, como si estuviese llena de polvo o algo similar. Después me mira intensamente y susurra:

-_Esto no se quedará así._

Acto seguido, se gira y, simplemente, se va. Hinata justamente salía de la cocina con la bandeja con el té y las galletas. Ella se ha quedado tan perpleja como yo, lo veo en su mirada.

¿Qué se supone que le pasa a Sakura ahora? Nunca la entenderé... Aunque su comportamiento se parece mucho al de una mujer celosa, pero ¿por qué iba a estar celosa? Ella tiene muchos hombres con los que estar, la que debería estar celosa soy yo.

Suspiro y niego con la cabeza a la vez que Hinata llega y deja la bandeja sobre la mesa del comedor para poder sentarse a mi lado en el sofá.

-_¿Qué ha pasado?_ -Pregunta, con una nota de temor en su voz.

-_Pues la verdad es que no tengo ni idea._ -Alzo las cejas y le miro a los ojos, quedándome embobada con ese brillo parecido a la plata. Sacudo la cabeza y vuelvo a la realidad.-_ En fin, ¿nos tomamos nosotras el té?_

-_Sí._ -Hinata sonríe, un poco ruborizada, cosa que no es demasiado extraña en ella y nos tomamos nuestros respectivos tés en silencio.


End file.
